This Is My Love For You
by Akecchin
Summary: Aku akan memilikimu, apapun caranya. Bahkan jika harus membunuhmu. Itulah...ungkapan cintaku. SasuHinaNaru. One shoot.


Gumpalan asap itu terus setia terbang berhamburan di sekelebat wajahku yang masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Namun Ia berlaku sebaliknya, matanya semakin menajam dan memandang ke arahku dengan jijik, seolah-olah Aku adalah hal yang patut dihindari. Ah, jangan menghindariku lebih dari ini, cukup diam seperti itu dan jangan melawan. Tapi… Tidak, bukan. Memang benar. Aku memang harus dihindari. Tapi, entah itu karena takdir atau apapun itu, Aku mendekatimu. Dan karena alasanku inilah, Aku harus melakukannya padamu. Karena Aku….

.

.

.

.

.

… Mencintaimu…

.

.

.

.

.

….. Dan Akan kubuktikan perasaanku ini…

.

.

.

.

.

… CRASHH!

.

.

.

….. Sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini asli dibuat oleh author Akecchin. Mohon jangan plagiat, jika ingin izin copy atau republish pm aja.)

.

.

.

Aku terus saja memandangnya. Entah sejak kapan Aku menjadi gila hanya dengan menatapnya, dan sampai kapan pula Aku hanya akan memandangnya dan terdiam seperti ini. Kini, dia menoleh ke arahku. Tidak. Dia menghampiriku. Namun, Aku tak akan dengan mudahnya tersenyum padanya, mungkin saja Aku akan menyambutnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian. Aku benci melihatmu yang kini mulai mendekat ke arahku. Bukan. Aku membencinya, yang dengan mudahnya menggandeng tangan yang seharusnya dari dulu menjadi milikku. Kemudian kau terduduk dengannya di depan kedua mataku, dan menatap ke arahku seolah-olah Aku hanyalah seorang pria dingin kesepian. Hentikan senyumanmu yang konyol itu. Aku muak melihatnya.

Tapi, tunggu. Seharusnya Aku langsung saja membunuhmu dari dulu karena kemuakanku yang tak tertahankan. Tidak. Tidak bisa. Kau adalah orang terdekatku, seharusnya kau kumanfaatkan dari dulu untuk memilikinya. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Tapi kau melangkahiku semudah itu. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Sampai kapan pun.

Kau mulai menyapaku dengan cengiran bodoh yang selalu kau umbar di wajah menyebalkan itu, dan menanyakan kabarku. Hanya sebuah gumaman kecil yang kau terima dariku. Karena Aku tak suka dengan semua yang kau bicarakan. Aku hanya memperhatikannya, sosok yang selalu kuinginkan, yang telah kau rebut dariku. Kemudian kau memulai jurus andalanmu untuk memasang wajah sok tersinggung di hadapanku, dan mulai menggerutu tak jelas yang hanya akan merusak gendang telingaku karena suara busukmu itu. Aku hanya mengerutkan keningku dan menatapmu tajam dan dalam. Aku ingin kau menghentikannya. Namun kau malah membuat darahku seakan mendidih seketika ketika kau mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan topik yang amat kubenci. Sangat. Sangat kubenci.

Kau berusaha untuk menjadikannya milikmu, dengan menyodorkan sebuah kertas laknat di depan mataku? Kedua bola mata obsidianku membulat seketika, namun tentu saja Aku cepat-cepat kembali memasang wajah datar nan angkuh andalanku. Kuambil perlahan kertas yang memuakkan itu, setengah hati. Tidak. Mungkin tak ada hati yang kuberikan untuk benar-benar menerima kertas laknat itu. Aku hanya berpura-pura. Dasar bodoh.

Aku tak tahan lagi melihatmu yang kini memasang wajah merona karena rengkuhannya, tepat di depan mataku. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup. Langsung saja Aku melesat dari tempat yang akan kukutuk ini, dan bergumam kecil sebagai tanda pamitku. Kau hanya menghujatku seperti biasa karena sikap tak sopanku ini. Dasar bodoh. Kau tahu bahwa Aku tak akan menghiraukannya.

Kupercepat kedua langkah kakiku menuju area parkir, mencari kendaraan pribadiku yang berwarna senada dengan kedua bola mataku, hitam legam. Mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti keadaan hatiku saat ini, hitam, tak berperasaan. Namun sudahlah, lagipula Aku menikmatinya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan Aku mulai mendekat pada tujuanku sebelum sebuah panggilan yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Kurogoh ponselku sembari mengulas sebuah seringaian kecil dan menjawabnya.

"Habisi dia. Untuk sisanya…"

.

.

.

"….Akan kuurus.", jawabku sembari melebarkan seringai licik yang terhias di wajah tampanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia di sini. Di dalam rengkuhan kedua tangan kokohku, Aku mengeratkannya. Seakan-akan Aku tak akan membiarkannya lepas lagi lebih dari ini. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah kulepaskan. Nafasku masih memburu mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Aku telah mengecapnya, Ia benar-benar telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Walaupun kutahu ini akan menyakiti hatinya lebih dari apapun, Aku tak peduli. Aku memang membenci cairan yang keluar dari kedua bola mata putihnya yang indah, namun Aku lebih tak sudi ketika dia menyebutkan nama lain saat itu. Mungkin sedikit paksaan atau kekerasan yang kulakukan akan membuatnya jera. Tidak. Dia akan semakin membenciku.

Heh, Aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang, Aku telah menghabisi orang itu, merebutnya dari orang yang sangat ingin kumiliki sejak dulu. Dan jika dia terbangun, akan kuberikan hadiah terindah yang akan benar-benar membuatnya senang. Atau…mungkin hanya ada senyuman, ah, seringaian yang terkembang di wajahku.

Aku melepaskan kungkungan tubuhku padanya, beranjak bangun dan menyibakkan sehelai selimut tebal yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuhku dan juga dia. Aku mengambil celana panjangku yang tadi kucampakkan dan bergegas mengenakannya, sementara Aku membiarkannya tertidur dengan sebagian tubuh polosnya yang tersingkap oleh selimutku. Tampak kedua pipi putihnya yang kini menampakkan lebam ulah kedua tangan kasarku yang menyakitinya ketika Ia menyebutkan nama terkutuk itu. Ah, Aku tak peduli. Asalkan dia menerima semua ini, Aku yakin dia akan menerimanya. Jika tidak….. Hm, tentu saja dia akan membayar mahal atas malam ini.

Kulangkahkan kedua kaki panjangku menuju ke arah pintu kamar bernuansa gelap ini, dan segera membuka knopnya ketika kudengarkan beberapa ketukan dari luar. Ah, kuyakin kejutan untuknya telah tiba. Pintu telah terbuka, kulihat pria dewasa yang tampak sedikit lebih tua dariku dan selalu mengenakan masker di wajahnya. Aku tak peduli dengan penampilan anehnya, Aku hanya memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah benda yang terbungkus kain berwarna hitam. Benda yang sedari tadi kutunggu, yang membuat seringaianku menjadi lebih lebar untuk segera membukanya, memperlihatkannya kepada dia yang masih tertidur pulas di sana.

"Hn. Kerja bagus.", ujarku datar sembari masih mengulas seringaiku. Aku segera mengambil benda itu dengan cepat sesaat setelah Ia menyodorkannya padaku.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Ia segera meninggalkan wilayah pribadiku. Keluar dari sini. Kemudian Aku melangkah masuk dan langsung saja mengunci pintu kamar ini. Aku sedikit melemparkan benda dengan bungkusan hitam itu di lantai sehingga terbentur ke arah dinding dan menggelinding di karpet lantai. Aku mendesis, sedikit tertawa senang. Cairan anyir berwarna merah mulai merembes di karpet lantai itu.

Ia terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Mungkin akibat bunyi berdebum yang kuhasilkan dari pelemparan benda itu. Dengan sedikit menyentuh keningnya yang sedikit pusing, Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Terkaget melihatku yang kini berada di depannya Ia hanya bisa menatapku dengan mata melotot. Sadar dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang polos, segera Ia mengeratkan selimut yang menempel di tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Aku hanya menyeringai melihat pemandangan di depanku. Sungguh manis. Namun reaksi yang kudapatkan sungguh sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan. Ia menatap lebih tajam ke arahku seolah-olah Aku adalah hal yang menjijikkan.

"A-apa yang telah kau lakukan, dasar sialan!", umpatnya ke arahku.

Aku tak menjawabnya, hanya gumaman kecil tanda Aku meremehkannya.

"Dasar sialan! K-kau pasti akan menyesal dengan semua ini! N-naruto-kun pasti akan membunuhmu!", umpatnya lagi.

Aku mendecih, untuk kesekian kalinya. Ketika nama laknat itu kembali Ia sebutkan. Segera kuarahkan tangan kananku ke arah wajahnya, dan mencengkram rahang bawahnya kuat. Ia hanya bergetar hebat di bawah tubuhku.

"Hn. Menyesal? Aku akan dibunuh?", tantangku padanya.

Kemudian Aku hanya melepaskan cengkraman tanganku pada wajah cantiknya secara kasar dan berjalan cepat menuju benda yang kulempar tadi. Kulihat, benda itu sedikit terbuka. Cairan anyir mulai menetes dengan deras ketika benda tersebut kuangkat dengan sebelah tanganku. Dan kutunjukkan benda tersebut tepat di depan matanya. Mencium bau tersebut, Ia menutup kedua hidung dan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menahan mual.

"Akan kutunjukkan..."

Aku mulai membuka helai demi helai kain hitam yang melapisi benda tersebut. Ketika benda yang ada di dalamnya mulai tampak, Ia membelalakkan matanya lebar, seakan tak percaya akan apa yang kini tengah berada di depan kedua mata putihnya yang indah.

"…siapa yang terbunuh.", ujarku santai dengan tatapan mataku yang menajam ke arahnya.

Detik selanjutnya, hanya jeritan pilu yang kudengar dari mulut manisnya. Sungguh suara yang sangat merdu bagiku. Ia masih menutup wajah manisnya dengan kedua matanya, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Kujatuhkan benda yang kujadikan kejutan untuknya di lantai kamar ini. Aku tak peduli jika benda dengan surai kuning yang berlumuran cairan anyir berwarna merah yang kedua bola mata biru langitnya telah hilang sebelumnya, menggelinding ke sudut kamar dan menimbulkan bekas lelehan merah di karpet.

Aku menyembunyikan sebelah tanganku di belakang punggunggku, sementara tanganku yang lain berusaha menyentuh pipi putihnya yang masih tertutup oleh kedua tangannya. Kupaksakan untuk membuka kedua tangannya. Ia yang masih sedikit bergetar dengan terpaksa menampakkan wajah manisnya kepadaku, dan memandang lurus dengan tatapan yang kosong. Aku mengusap pipinya lembut, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya agar mengarahkan tatapannya padaku. Seketika Ia terkejut dan sadar akan kehadiran tanganku yang membelai wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Bibirnya masih bergetar untuk mengucapkan sepatah atau dua patah kata untukku.

"Sekarang, hanya Aku yang akan memilikimu.", ucapku seduktif padanya.

Ia semakin menajamkan tatapannya padaku, kudengar Ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Jangan menatapku, seperti itu. Atau Aku…", belum sempat Aku menuntaskan perkataanku, Ia membentak dengan nada yang amat tinggi.

"Menjijikkan! Dasar pembunuh! Aku tak sudi menjadi milikmu!", bentaknya lantang.

Aku hanya mendengus pelan, sebelum Aku menjauhi tubuhnya dan menegakkan tubuhku.

"Jadi, Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu.", sedetik kemudian Ia kembali terkejut dengan perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba. Kedua mata putihnya terbelalak, mulutnya membuka dan menampakkan lelehan cairan anyir yang mulai menetes keluar dari bibir manisnya. Aku memeluknya semakin erat, dan lebih erat lagi. Aku hanya ingin, dia merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta dari seorang sepertiku.

Ketika tubuhnya mulai melemas, kulepaskan pelukan posesifku padanya dan kulihat raut wajahnya yang kembali menajam padaku sembari menahan rasa sakit. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya dengan datar. Dengan cepat kucabut pisau itu dari dada kirinya secara paksa, Ia hanya melenguh kesakitan. Tapi, Aku tak peduli. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi telentang dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegangi lukanya.

"U-uhuk! S-sial k-kau!", rintihnya dengan terbata-bata.

Aku hanya mengacuhkan ucapannya. Kurogoh sesuatu dari balik kantung celanaku, sebatang cerutu untuk menutup malam yang indah ini. Kubakar ujungnya sebelum Aku menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Kuhembuskan asap itu ke arah wajah manisnya. Sembari memamerkan seringai tampan di wajahku.

"Aku akan memberikan…", kembali Aku menghisap cerutuku dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kembali di depan wajahnya.

"….hidangan penutup yang manis untukmu.", lanjutku.

Kuayunkan sebelah tanganku yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam sebilah pisau, dan kuarahkan ke wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, tak ada lagi kesempatan untukmu, membelalakkan mata atau menjerit seperti tadi. Mungkin wajahmu hanya akan berhiaskan cairan merah ini. Tapi yang kutahu, kau semakin cantik dengan ini. Dan Aku….

.

.

.

.

.

…..Semakin Mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(End)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


End file.
